The Beauty of the Beast
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Die Welt ist nicht mehr das was sie einmal war und jeder muss sich diesen Umständen anpassen, doch nicht jeder will sich oder seine Lieben im Stich lassen. OneShot Slash HPDM DarkFic!


Hallihallo!

Endlich habe ich es geschafft den Wunschzettelwunsch für blutrabe(eine Tochter Salazar Slytherins, glaube ich... 'g') zu erfüllen! (Ihr fragt euch bestimmt was ein Wunschzettel ist, oder? Ganz einfach; In einem von mir besuchtenForum haben sich Leute Sachen gewünscht und die Autoren haben es geschrieben... falls ihr noch mehr Infos haben wollt oder sogar einen Wunsch erfüllt haben wollt, dann fragt einfach mal bei mir nach...)

Ihr Wunsch war:

Harry/Draco (war ja klar 'grins')  
Einer von beiden soll ein Vampir sein, ab 18, mit Lemon, am besten auch noch SM ('grins' ja ich liebe solche storys ich gebe es zu 'in der ecke verkriecht') der zweite, (also der nichtvampir) soll für den anderen sozusagen als Laufendes Blutfläschchen herhalten.

So, Rabe, diese Geschichte ist für dich, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir...

...und wem ich auch noch ganz lieb hiermit grüßen will, ist Tigermieze, die hatte vor kurzem nämlich Geburtstag!

Pairing: DM/HP Slash!

Beta: Dialein! Dankeschön... im besonderen für den tollen Titel! Echt gute Einfälle!

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst ja, mir gar nichts, JKR alles! 'lara gleich wurm'

Warnungen: Ja, gibt es welche... diese Geschichte ist nicht für die heiteren Gemüter gedacht... es ist eine dunkle und Gewalt- und Sexlastige Geschichte... ABER ich denke, ich habe es nicht so ausführlich beschrieben, wie jetzt einige denken werden und ich hoffe euch gefällt sie trotzdem...

Und denkt an eure Kommentare! Bitte! 'hundeaugen'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Beauty of the Beast

Es war Dezember. Der dunkle Lord gab eine Audienz, nur für sie. Sie wusste, dass der Lord Audienzen hasste, denn er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Aber für sie machte er eine Ausnahme, vielleicht wegen _ihm_?

Sie musste auf der Hut sein, seine Stimmungen waren bei offiziellen Anlässen immer unter dem Nullpunkt. Aber ein dunkler Lord hatte nun mal Pflichten und auch er musste das lernen.

Es gab viele Sagen und Legenden um den dunklen Lord. Eine fantastischer als die andere und nur die Hälfte war glaubwürdig. Typisch Zaubererwelt, sie waren wie Kinder, die „Flügelkranke Eule" spielten. Der Schrecken war groß gewesen, als der dunkle Lord in den Straßen gewütet hatte. Viele Menschen sind an diesem Tag gestorben und die anderen wurden heute noch von Albträumen gequält. Es war der Tag seiner Geburt, seiner Auferstehung, seiner Erneuerung.

In dunklen Ecken und Gassen der nun verwahrlosten Welt munkelte man, dass Horkruxe an dem Leid die Schuld trugen, aber nur wenige wussten, was sich wirklich hinter diesem Rätsel verbarg. An bestimmten Plätzen des Zaubereruniversums, an denen, wo noch der Kampfgeist herrschte, erzählte man sich Geschichten von Vampiren. Grausame und ekelerregende Geschichten und alle mit dem gleichen Mittelpunkt: Der dunkle Lord. Die wirklich Mutigen flüsterten, dass der einst so schüchterne Junge der Macht der Horkruxe unterlegen war. Sein Geist und seine Unschuld wurden von der Macht korrumpiert, die ihm ein sehr alter Vampir versprach. Der alte Blutsauger tauschte die Unschuld von Harry Potter mit einem Horkrux und so mutig und selbstsicher der Junge auch war, desto schlimmer traf ihn die Nacht seiner ungewollten und überraschenden Verwandlung.

Die neue Macht hatte ihn bekehrt und aus ihm ein neues Wesen geformt. Nun war er der dunkle oder auch blutige Lord, je nachdem, wie der Zauberergesellschaft der Sinn danach stand. An dem Tag, als sein altes Selbst als etwas Neues und doch wieder sehr Altes wiedergeboren wurde, wandelte sich das Weltenantlitz.

Heute war die Nacht, in der sie endlich das vollbringen wollte, was sie schon seit so langer Zeit plante. Endlich hatte sie den Mut dazu gefunden, zu ihm zu gehen und um die Gnade ihres Sohnes zu betteln.

Narzissa erinnerte sich noch so gut wie heute an den Tag, an dem alles eskalierte und ihr Leben zu Grunde richtete.

Es war ein warmer Abend im Sommer gewesen, als das Chaos die Weltherrschaft übernahm und sie war in der Winkelgasse gewesen, um ihre alltäglichen Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie wollte gerade zum tropfenden Kessel gehen, um dort nach Hause zu flohen - sie hasste es zu apparieren -, als aus der Dunkelheit der Nokturngasse ein Schrei gellte. Es war ein schmerzvoller gequälter Schrei und erinnerte niemanden an einen Menschen. Aber es war ein Mensch, der dann aus der Nokturngasse stürzte und auf der Winkelgasse zusammenbrach.

Ihr kam die Gestalt schon sehr bekannt vor und obwohl sie Harry Potter nur einmal wirklich gesehen hatte, kannte sie sein Aussehen von Zeitungen und Bildern. Er war James Potter wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber an diesem Tag erinnerte er mehr an ein Parasiten befallenes Tier, welches verhindern wollte, das irgendetwas aus ihm rausbricht. Leider sah es so aus, als ob er verlieren würde, denn die Gestalt wand und krümmte sich. Hände hielten den Oberkörper umschlungen und Füße stemmten sich in den Boden, um vor den Schmerzen wegzurobben.

Sogar eine Malfoy musste schlucken. Sie hatte einiges in ihrem Leben gesehen, aber das noch nicht und die Angst setzte ihre Nerven unter Spannung. Die gesichtslose Menge legte ihre Tätigkeit nieder und ein undurchdringlicher Schleier der Stille hüllte sie in Schweigen. Langsam verebbten die Schreie und Narzissa rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten, aber der gebeutelte Körper richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Zuerst sich auf Hände und Knie stützend, zog er sich dann langsam auf seine Füße. Die Menge schien kollektiv die Luft anzuhalten und sich nicht mehr zu bewegen oder es war Narzissas strapazierter Geist, der zur Aufnahme von nebensächlicheren Geschehnissen nicht mehr in der Lage war.

Als sich das einst so junge und nette Gesicht der Menschenmasse zuwandte, zeigte es Hass, Schmerz und Hunger. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt brach das Chaos aus.

Aber wer war Narzissa Malfoy, wenn sie sich durch so etwas einschüchtern lassen würde? Sie war mit einem Todesser verheiratet, verdammt! Also warum verspürte sie dann die Angst, die wie ein ungebetener Gast immer wieder nervig an ihrer Tür klopfte?

Harry Potter war zu einem Wirbelsturm der Gewalt mutiert und riss jeden auseinander, der ihm zu nahe kam. Er zerfetzte die Körper, als wären sie aus weichem Seidenpapier gemacht und suhlte sich in ihrem Blut wie ein Frischling im Dreck. Um ihn herum schlängelten sich Fäden aus purer schwarzer Magie und verliehen ihm das Aussehen eines schwarzen Loches, das alles in sich hineinsaugte, was ihm in seine Quere kam. Und es waren so verdammt viele, die ihm zu nahe kamen.

Der Pflasterstein war mit Blut getränkt, die Kleidung des Monsters war zerrissen von den hilflosen Händen seiner Opfer und die immer neu entstehende Energie veränderte sich mit jeder Sekunde und wuchs. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob die schwarzen wirren Haare feucht vor Schweiß oder Blut waren, aber sie wusste, dass das Rot, in dem seine Pupillen schwammen, definitiv abnormal war. Sein Gesicht zierte ein gequälter Ausdruck, so als müsse er diese Dinge tun, als wenn er sterben würde, wenn er es nicht täte.

Die Schreie der Verletzten, voller Verzweiflung und Erschrecken, mischten sich mit den Schreien des Ungeheuers, welche sich genau gleich anhörten, nur weitaus animalischer. Der junge Körper bewegte sich auf allen Vieren und sprang seinen Opfern von hinten ins Genick. Wenn Narzissa genau hinsah, konnte sie die langen Reißzähne erkennen, die sich in die Fett- und Fleischschicht derer schoben, die es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft hatten, ihm zu entkommen.

Er zermalmte die Körper unter sich regelrecht. Seine Kräfte waren zu neu und zu stark, um sie kontrollieren zu können und der Blutrausch war zu groß, als dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Also gab er sich hin, übergab die Kontrolle an das unbändige, noch junge und somit ungeduldige Wesen in sich, das nur eins forderte: Blut. Doch der Preis, den er zahlte, war weitaus höher und nie wieder gutzumachen.

Sie musste ihr Herz runterschlucken, das lästigerweise in ihrem Hals schlug, als sie daran dachte, genau vor dieses Wesen zu treten und zu betteln. Betteln, um ihren Sohn aus diesen Fängen zu entreißen. Seit diesem blutigen Abend in der Winkelgasse hatte sich der Lord viele junge Männer genommen, die dann nach wenigen Wochen verschwanden. Draco war schon viel länger bei ihm und darin sah Narzissa ihre Hoffnung. Der Lord brauchte ihren ja nicht wegwerfen oder umbringen, wenn er genug von ihm hatte. Narzissa konnte ihn ja dann einfach mitnehmen. Narzissa wusste das diese Chance minimal und vielleicht idiotisch war, aber sie war verzweifelt.

Endlich sah sie sein Haus. Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Sie kannte es noch gut aus Kindertagen, hier hatte sie schon mit ihren Schwestern und ihren Cousins gespielt. Das heißt, wenn Sirius überhaupt wollte oder besser gesagt, wenn Sirius einmal nicht bestraft wurde, was nur selten vorkam.

Heute war ihre Familie ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Regulus starb schon vor vielen Jahren und mit ihrer Schwester Andromeda, dieser Blutsverräterin, und mit ihrer Brut hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr. Sirius, der Schandfleck der Familie, war nun auch schon einige Jahre tot und ihre Schwester Bellatrix und ihr Mann Lucius waren die ersten Opfer des neuen Lords. Und jetzt ihr Sohn. Jeder neue Gedanke eines neuen Tages und eines jeden neuen Abends gehörte ihnen. Die Angst vor der Zukunft ließ sie kaum schlafen, geschweige denn richtig wachen. Ihr Leben hatte sich wirklich verändert und jeden Tag betete sie, dass bald alles wieder war wie zuvor. Aber ihr Verstand wusste es besser und ihre Vernunft nannte ihre Hoffnung infantil.

Nun stand sie vor dem Haus ihrer Vorfahren und würde dem Grauen gleich ins Gesicht blicken. Was würde sie erwarten? Würde sie ihren Sohn wiedersehen? Ihr Herz schlug wieder bis kurz unter ihrer Zunge und sie musste noch mal tief durchatmen und sich mit beruhigenden Worten die Angst nehmen. Sie straffte ein letztes Mal ihre Schultern, richtete noch mal ihre Frisur und versteckte sich hinter einer Maske der Emotionslosigkeit.

Die dunkle Haustür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und sie vermutete, dass sie das Haus erwartete. Der Flur war dunkel und hatte den typischen unbeschreiblichen Geruch eines alten ehrwürdigen Hauses. Sie atmete den Duft ihrer Kindheit ein und spürte die Stiche des Verlustes in ihrer Brust. Schnell verdrängte sie den Störfaktor und konzentrierte sich auf die eigentliche Aufgabe. Sie musste kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Sie durchquerte den langen, dunklen Flur und fühlte unsichtbare Blicke auf ihrer Haut und fröstelte leicht. Wieder öffnete sich eine Tür, diesmal zur Empfangshalle, ohne dass sie sie auch nur berührte. Warmer Fackelschein schlug ihr entgegen. Obwohl es nur einige Leuchten waren, brannte das plötzliche Licht wie schwefliger Rauch in ihren Augen.

Und da stand er. Der dunkle, der blutige Lord. Seine Gestalt war, wie schon vor Jahren, unscheinbar, doch die Macht, die er ausstrahlte war erschreckend. Sie konnte seine Aura der Kraft und der Herrschaft an ihrem eigenen magischen Atmosphärenfeld spüren, was jeder Zauberer jederzeit um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. Es war eine Art von natürlicher ursprünglicher Magie, die um jedes Lebewesen lag, aber nur Magier und übernatürliche Wesen wirklich nutzen konnten. Einer der größeren Unterschiede zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern. Nur außergewöhnliche Menschen konnten dieses gewisse Knistern, dieses Prickeln auf der Haut spüren, wenn sie ihre Fühler nach anderen Kraftfeldern ausstreckten.

Auch Narzissa hatte einen kleinen Teil dieser Gabe von einer ihrer mächtigen Tanten geerbt, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie nie wirklich begabt war und oft erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bei normalen Magiern hatte. Nur bei außerordentlicher Macht bei außerordentlichen Kreaturen konnte sie die dann oft sehr eindeutige Magie erspüren. Es war meist wie Sirup, süß, dickflüssig und sündhaft. Eine ähnlich starke Macht hatte sie bislang nur bei einem anderen Wesen gespürt, bei dem dunkeln Lord zuvor. Also hatte es Harry Potter wirklich geschafft, gefürchteter, gefährlicher und vor allem mächtiger als der Mann zu werden, den einige ihrer verstorbenen Freunde noch als Tom Riddle kannten.

Die kleinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut stellten sich auf und verursachten unangenehmes Kribbeln, dass sich über ihren Nacken, dann über ihre Wirbelsäule bis hin zu ihrem Steißbein kroch, wovon es sich auf ihren restlichen Körper ausbreitete.

Der neue Lord war weitaus unberechenbarer als der alte. Sollte sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie werfen? Sicherlich. Sollte sie seinen Saum küssen? Sie wusste es nicht. Durfte sie ihm in die Augen sehen? Durfte ihn bei seinem Namen nennen? Wie würde eine Bestrafung aussehen, wenn sie die gesellschaftlichen Sitten ihm gegenüber nicht einhielt? Die leise Verzweiflung wurde in ihrem Kopf immer lauter und unerträglicher, aber sie wusste eins: Wenn sie weiterhin nichts tun würde, wäre ihr auch nicht geholfen.

Also warf sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie und betrachtete seine schwarzen Schuhe.

„Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld. Danke für die Audienz, mein Lord."

„Spar dir die Luft zum Atmen, Narzissa. Schleimerei steht dir nicht. Warum bist du hier?" Seine Stimme schien normal, trotzdem musste sie schwer schlucken. Die dunkle Macht triefte aus seiner Stimme wie glibberiger, warmer sirupartiger Speichel aus einem Maul einer bösartigen Bestie.

„Ich will Euch nicht unnötig stören, mein Lord. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch mit meiner Anwesenheit belästige."

„Komm auf den Punkt, Narzissa, du kannst mir immer noch Honig um den Bart schmieren, wenn du mir gesagt hast, warum du hier bist."

Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah sich den Raum das erste Mal richtig an, um Zeit zu gewinnen und nicht in sein Gesicht zu schauen. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein und es lag nicht daran, dass sich alles drastisch verändert hatte. Die Bilder ihrer Ahnen waren alle verschwunden und durch schwere dunkelrote Vorhänge ersetzt worden, die den kalten Stein darunter verbargen und den Raum etwas wärmer erschienen lassen.

Der Schrecken rührte von dem Anblick ihres Sohnes her. Er kniete neben einem großen Schreibtisch, der das hintere Ende des Raumes ausfüllte und sah so verändert aus, dass Narzissa kaum glauben wollte, dass das ihr geliebter Junge war. Seine Augen waren mit einer Augenbinde verdeckt, die verdächtig an ihre eigene auf ihrem Nachttisch erinnerte. In seinem Mund war so etwas wie ein roter Ball, der durch zwei schwarze Bänder, die zu seinem Hinterkopf führten, an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Seine Hände waren mit was auch immer hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden und ein lederner Lendenschurz, der seitlich der Oberschenkel noch immer großzügig Haut zeigte, war das Einzige, was als Kleidungsstück betitelt werden konnte.

Narzissa versuchte, ihr erstauntes Aufkeuchen durch eine Hand vor ihrem Mund abzudämpfen, doch vor dem Lord konnte sie es nicht verbergen. Sie schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals runter, denn sie wusste, wenn er noch höher rutschte, würde sie an ihm weinen und dann langsam ersticken. Noch mehr Schwäche wollte sie nicht zeigen. Als sie nun zu Harry Potter aufschaute, sah sie die Erkenntnis in seinen grünen Augen.

„Du bist wegen ihm hier?" Amüsierte Überraschung lag in seiner Stimme. „Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."

Sie sah ihn leicht lächeln, die spitzen Zähne waren gut versteckt. Er hatte scheinbar verstanden, dass Vampirzähne bei Normalsterblichen Angst und Schrecken auslösten. Hätte sie Narzissa jetzt gesehen, wäre ihr letztes bisschen Tapferkeit dahin gewesen. Weder sagte sie dazu etwas, noch machte sie deswegen irgendwas. Brauchte sie auch nicht. Er konnte in ihrer Seele lesen wie in einem Kinderbuch.

„Die Malfoys haben also ein Herz." Er schmunzelte. „Interessant."

Sie konnte nichts dazu sagen und das war vielleicht auch besser so.

„Wusstest du, dass sie ein Herz hat, Draco?"

Narzissa sah zu ihrem Sohn. Er nickte leicht und Narzissas Herz machte einen Sprung. Der Lord ließ seine Augen für einen Augenblick auf Draco ruhen und wandte sich wieder ihr zu.

„Das überrascht mich noch mehr."

Lange Zeit passierte nichts. Der junge Mann war scheinbar in tiefe Gedanken gefallen und rührte sich nicht. Narzissa hatte schon viele Vampire kennen gelernt, aber sie hasste es, wenn sie diese Vorstellung abzogen. Wenn sie so stillstanden, erinnerten sie mehr denn je an eine Leiche. Normale Menschen bewegten sich immer irgendwie. Blinzeln, mit der Kleidung rascheln, atmen. Aber so waren sie mehr eine Statue als ein menschenähnliches Wesen. Gespenstisch.

„Bitte, mein Lord..." Die dunkle Gestalt lachte nur kurz und höhnisch auf und Narzissa schwieg.

„Ich habe Malfoys noch nie betteln hören", er wandte seine Blicke wieder zu ihrem Sohn, „oder sagen wir, fast nie."

Panik ließ ihr Herz ängstlich flattern und kalter Schweiß legte sich wie eine zweite Haut über sie. Sie musste durchhalten, sie musste einfach. Die junge Männergestalt bewegte sich auf den auf den Knien sitzenden Schönling zu und stellte sich dich hinter ihn.

„Du willst also um deinen Sohn betteln, ja?"

„Bitte, mein Lord, lasst ihn gehen, lasst ihn frei. Er hat doch nichts getan. Er war nie ein Todesser und Lucius ist schon lange tot..."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mit deinem Mann zu tun hat? Ich habe ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen getötet, das war Rache genug für mich."

Narzissa war überrascht. Trotzdem musste sie weiterreden, musste sie weiterbetteln. „Mein Lord, er ist doch unschuldig. Er hatte nie mit alledem zu schaffen..."

Da musste der Vampir lachen, er klang wirklich sehr belustigt und das ängstigte Narzissa zutiefst. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ein Lachen war, was ertönte, wenn er wirklich lachte oder wenn er gleich töten würde.

„Ich habe ihn dazu erzogen, ganz und gar nicht unschuldig zu sein." Mit diesen Worten streichelte er fast liebevoll über die blonden Haare von Draco. „Ich habe ihn geformt, ihn zu dem gemacht, war er jetzt ist." Seine Stimme stieg zornig an und seine Finger vergruben sich in die Nackenhaare ihres Sohnes und rissen den Kopf nach hinten, seine Augen wie gebannt auf seinen Sklaven gerichtet. Es sah fast so aus, als ob der Lord nicht mehr mit ihr sprach. Aber Narzissa war nicht so dumm, das ernsthaft anzunehmen.

„Er ist Mein." Seine Augen richteten sich wieder zu ihr, aber den Nacken von Draco ließ er trotzdem nicht los. „Er ist Mein und ich werde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen. Ich habe ihn nicht in meiner Gewalt, um mich an deinem Mann oder deiner Familie zu rächen. Noch nicht mal, um mich an ihm selber zu rächen. Ich nenne ihn mein Eigentum, weil ich ihn haben _will_." Der leichte Rotschimmer in seinen Augen verriet ihr, wie ernst er es meinte, aber sie musste einfach noch einen verzweifelten Versuch starten, sonst würde sie sich das nie verzeihen.

„Mein Lord, ich gebe Euch alles, was Ihr wollt, alles wonach Ihr verlangt, bitte." Sie hasste ihren flehentlichen Ton.

„Was könntest du mir bieten, Narzissa? Das einzig Schöne und Begehrenswerte, was du und dein Mann je zustande gebracht habt, habe ich bereits. Ich werde ihn für immer behalten."

„Aber..."

„Schweig!", rief er und seine Woge dunkler Macht schwappte über sie rüber und ließ sie augenblicklich verstummen. Hatte er das absichtlich gemacht? Oder war er wirklich so überschwänglich? Wenn ja, gnade ihnen Gott. „Ich kann dein nutzloses Gebrabbel nicht mehr ertragen. Das war mein letztes Wort, Narzissa, wage es noch einmal, mein Haus zu betreten und ich muss dich leider in Stücke reißen."

Seine Stimme war ein eiskaltes Flüstern und jede Silbe, jeder Buchstabe brannte auf ihrer Haut wie frische Prellungen. Sie hatte verloren und hatte ihr Baby diesem Monster überlassen. Sie musste erstmal Schlucken, um nicht auf der Stelle loszuheulen. Es war schwer, aber sie schaffte es. Sie guckte ihm noch einmal in die Augen und suchte nach Hoffnung, aber sie fand nur Verachtung ihr gegenüber und einen starken Willen.

„Geh!"

Ein letztes Mal sah sie zu ihrem Sohn und verabschiedete sich im Stillen. Sie hatte an diesem Abend genug Emotion gezeigt, irgendwann musste auch mal Schluss sein. Sie stand auf und rang den Impuls nieder, an ihre schmerzenden Knie zu fassen, es würde das Stechen sowieso nicht verhindern und noch mehr Schwäche wollte sie nicht zeigen.

Erst als sie mit gewohnter Eleganz und den üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln eines Lords gegenüber die Halle verließ, fluteten ihre unterdrückten Gefühle ihr Bewusstsein und Tränen der Verzweiflung überschwemmten ihre Wangen. Es war wie eine kleine Explosion, als sie ihre Emotionen wieder zuließ und ihr Körper sich endlich wieder entspannte. Hatte sie genug gekämpft? War es nicht zu wenig? Hätte sie bis zum Tode weiterkämpfen sollen? Schließlich war er ihr Sohn und was sollte sie ohne ihn und ohne jegliche andere Familie tun? Hatte sie ihn im Stich gelassen? Hätte sie ihn in den Fängen dieses Vampirs nicht einfach so überlassen sollen? Hätte sie bei dem Versuch, ihn zu retten, ihr Leben opfern müssen, damit es angemessen gewesen wäre?

Sie hatte den Flur durchquert, als ihre Gefühle den gesunden Menschenverstand besiegten und eine gefährliche Idee ihre Sinne übermannte. Sofort schlug ihr Herz wieder bis zum Hals und kalter Schweiß rann ihr den Rücken runter. Sie würde vielleicht sterben, aber was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Sie hatte bereits alles Wichtige verloren und entgegen ihrer früheren Meinung machte Geld allein wirklich nicht glücklich. War ihr Sohn, ihr Seelenheil, nicht einen Versuch wert?

Noch lange stand sie an der Haustür und hielt den kalten Knauf in der Hand, der nach draußen in die Sicherheit, in die Trostlosigkeit führte. Ihre Gedanken rasten von einem Punkt zum nächsten und ließen sie von einer Möglichkeit zur nächsten taumeln. Letztendlich fasste sie den Entschluss. Vielleicht würde es ihr Leben noch mehr beeinflussen, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten oder sie musste mit ihrem Blut zahlen. Jetzt konnte sie nicht an die Zukunft denken. Sie hatte keine Zukunft, wenn ihr Sohn, der letzte Rest ihrer Familie, hier bleiben musste.

Schon bei ihrer Ankunft ist ihr jedwedes Fehlen von anderen Menschen oder Kreaturen aufgefallen, vielleicht würde sie also erst einmal unentdeckt bleiben können. An der Tür zum Empfangssalon blieb sie erneut stehen, um nach Geräuschen zu lauschen. Doch alles, was sie hörte, war das Rauschen ihres Blutes in den Ohren. Sie legte ein Ohr an die dicke Eichentür, denn ihr Herz schlug schneller, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie nur wegen des Rauschens nichts dahinter hören könnte und so in ihren sofortigen Tod stürzte. Doch auch dieses Mal war es so still wie in einem Museum.

Sie öffnete so leise sie konnte die Türe und spähte durch den dünnen Spalt, nur um zu erkennen, dass keine menschliche Seele hier war. Ihr Pulsschlag hämmerte an ihren Schläfen und an ihrer Stirn, wahrscheinlich um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie immer noch lebte und dies die Realität war. Mit angehaltener Luft betrat sie den Raum und schlich schnell zur Treppe, die sie so leise wie möglich nach oben ging. Im Untergeschoss hatte es in ihrer Kindheit schon keine Wohn- oder Schlafräume gegeben, deswegen versuchte sie erst gar nicht, ihn hier unten zu finden.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schnell oder langsam gehen sollte. Schneller und sie wäre schnell wieder hier raus, langsamer und sie wäre nicht so laut. Sie entschied sich für langsam, denn Vampire hatten ein übernatürliches Gehör. Vielleicht wusste er schon längst, dass sie in seinen Gemächern rumgeisterte. Das wäre ihr Untergang und der ihres Sohnes.

Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was hinter welcher Tür lag und rief sich verblichene Bilder der Vergangenheit ins Gedächtnis. Es gab einige Türen, die sie nicht öffnen durften, aber wenn Sirius mitspielte, wurden trotzdem einige davon geöffnet, wie das Schlafzimmer ihrer Tante. Es war einer der schönsten Räume in diesen finsteren Anwesen und der erste Ort, an dem Narzissa nun suchen wollte.

Als sie die massive Holztür fand, horchte sie mit einem Ohr nach Geräuschen. Sie hörte nichts, also öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig die Türe und sah gespannt durch den Spalt. Warmes Licht von einem Kaminfeuer schlug ihr entgegen, aber bei dem Bild, das sie sah, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Die perfekte Kreation von ihr und Lucius kniete auf dem Bett und seine Hände hingen an schweren Ketten oberhalb seines Kopfes. Er sah so hilflos, so verloren aus, am liebsten wäre Narzissa sofort reingestürmt und hätte ihn befreit, aber das wäre zu gefährlich. Sie brauchte erst so was wie einen Plan. Ihre Kehle verschnürte sich, als sie begriff, dass wahrscheinlich jeder Plan eine Dummheit wäre. Sollte sie noch warten? Vielleicht würde Potter ihn hier hängen lassen? Lucius hatte sie immer gelehrt, nicht zu überstürzt zu handeln, also wartete sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Der Lord stand plötzlich neben dem Bett und ließ seine Robe von den Schultern gleiten. Darunter war er nackt und zerbrechlich, aber das war nur eine optische Täuschung. Seine Haut war perfekt, wenngleich etwas bleich, war sie doch makellos. Er trat an die gefesselte Gestalt, entfernte den Knebel und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange und den Hals von Draco, der sogleich unter der Berührung erzitterte, sich aber nicht weiter bewegte. Er wirkte wie ein ängstliches Tier, für das die Situation einfach zu neu, zu unbekannt war, als dass es wirklich handeln könnte. Die Berührungen waren zärtlich, aber auch das täuschte, denn als nächstes beugte sich der Lord über sein Opfer und biss ihm in den Hals.

Warmes, Leben spendendes Blut floss in dünnen Rinnsalen die plötzlich viel heller wirkende Haut runter und sammelte sich in der Mulde des Schlüsselbeins. Das Tier in Harry Potter war wohl mehr als hungrig, wenn es seine Gier nicht mehr halten konnte. Die schmale Gestalt unter ihm bebte und wehrte sich, riss an seinen Ketten und wimmerte. Die Hand vom Lord, die auf der zuckenden Brust von Draco ruhte, fuhr übermenschlich schnell zu Dracos Nacken, um ihn mit Gewalt an seinen Mund zu pressen. Nun schrie Draco leise auf, ließ sich in den Ketten hängen und ergab sich unweigerlich in seinem Schicksal.

Narzissa versuchte noch einmal, ihre Tränen wegzuschlucken, doch diesmal vergeblich. Sie spürte die wütenden und verzweifelten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln und biss ihre Kieferknochen aufeinander, bis sie knackten. Tränen bedeuteten Schwäche. Sie musste jetzt stark sein. Für sich und für ihn.

Als nächstes kniete sich Potter auf das Bett und ließ seinen Mund über die nackte Brust von Draco wandern. Immer, wenn er leise aufschrie oder stöhnte, wusste Narzissa, dass das Tier in die perfekte Haut seines Spielzeuges biss. Die Wunden waren gerötet, bluteten aber kaum. Es wurde alles gründlich abgeleckt. Mit jedem Biss näherte sich das Biest der Körpermitte des Festgeketteten und der lederne Lendenschurz wurde knurrend weggerissen. Narzissa erhaschte nur kurz einen Blick auf die wachsende Erektion von Draco, denn gleich darauf wurde sie von Potter verschlungen. Ein lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und mit jedem Biss in die empfindliche Körperstelle ertönte ein Wimmern und Schluchzen. Der Körper des Opfers wehrte sich immer dann, wenn er genug Kraft aufwenden konnte, doch es war immer vergeblich. Der Vampir war weitaus stärker und mit einem Fauchen brachte er ihn immer wieder zum Schweigen.

Narzissa sah zu, wie der Körper ihres Sohnes allmählich immer schwächer wurde und sich immer mehr in den schweren Ketten hängen ließ. Auch Potter schien das zu bemerken, denn im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich vor ihm aufgerichtet und sah sein Opfer genau an.

„Nein, so schnell nicht", fauchte er und legte seine Handflächen auf die Schläfen von Draco. Warmes Leuchten war zu erkennen und im nächsten Moment hörte sie den lauten Schrei ihres Sohnes.

„Bitte, Herr, nicht in meinen Kopf, nicht in meinen Kopf...", schluchzte Draco und Potter schien das zu gefallen, denn er beugte sich erneut zu Draco runter und legte sein Gesicht auf dessen Schulter.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du so schnell schlapp machst, mein Kleiner", sagte er und küsste die Halsbeuge und dann die Wangen. Draco legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verschaffte seinem Herren und Meister mehr Platz, den dieser auch gleich nutzte und fast zärtlich an der weichen Haut knabberte. Draco schluchzte erneut und schloss die Augen, als die scharfen Zähne sich in seine Haut bohrten.

Potter krabbelte hinter Draco, umfasste seine schmale Taille mit beiden Armen und setzte wieder leichte Küsse auf die schamrote Haut, nur diesmal auf den Nacken. Seine Fingerspitzen kraulten die zitternde Haut, kniffen ab und zu in die Brustwarzen und mit einem Knurren drückte der Lord sein Wohlbehagen aus, wenn Draco sich vor ihm wand.

Der Schwarzhaarige drückte die Zähne in seinen eigenen Daumenballen und biss kräftig zu. Sie konnte das fast schwarze Blut seinen Arm hinablaufen sehen und auch Draco starrte gebannt auf den Arm des Vampirs.

Das dunkle Blut tropfte auf das unschuldig weiße Bettlaken, als er die Hand wieder senkte und langsam kleine und große Kreise auf der flachen Brust von Draco verteilte. Draco zuckte und bebte, als wenn es nicht Blut, sondern brennender Feuerwhiskey wäre. Die Hand wanderte nun langsam auf seinen Hals zu, zog einmal um sein Genick, bevor sie sich auf die schmale Wange von Draco legte und dann über die Haare strich. Das Blond war jetzt nur noch schmutzig rot und die Haare klebten an seiner Kopfhaut und verliehen ihm den Anblick eines Dämons. Narzissa konnte die starke Macht auf ihrer Haut und ihren Nerven spüren, wie sie kribbelte, tanzte und sich an ihr entlangwellte. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Energie gespürt wie an diesem Abend und wenn sie nicht so steif vor Angst gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie es vielleicht sogar genossen. Seine Magie war entfesselt, er hielt sie nicht mehr zurück, aber aus welchem Grund konnte Narzissa nicht erkennen.

Als nächstes hob er seine blutige Hand in Augenhöhe vor Dracos Gesicht, das nur an der rechten Wange ein wenig Blut abbekommen hatte.

„Los, trink, mein Liebling, trink", murmelte Potter leise und doch so laut, dass es Narzissa noch hören konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Blut ein Mensch trinken konnte, ohne Vampir zu werden, allerdings würde es nicht reichen, wenn er es nur eine Nacht lang bekäme. Die wievielte Nacht bekam er denn schon Blut? Ihr Sohn sah noch sehr normal aus, nicht wie ein Vampir. Aber würde er bald einer werden oder duldete der neue Lord keine anderen Vampire?

Draco bedachte die Wunde des Schwarzhaarigen mit einem langen und ehrfürchtigen Blick, nur um sich dann fast drauf zu stürzen und mit der Zunge an der Wunde entlangzufahren und mit den Lippen zu saugen. Obwohl Narzissa großer Ekel die Speiseröhre hoch kroch, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht abwenden. Sie wollte wissen, wie ihr Sohn die letzten paar Wochen gelebt hat, sie musste es einfach wissen.

„Wir sind heute aber gierig", flüsterte die dunkle Gestalt hinter Draco und entzog ihm quälend langsam die Hand und beobachtete mit einem fiesen Grinsen, wie Draco versuchte, mit dem Mund danach zu schnappen. Narzissa versuchte, den Vergleich zwischen ihrem Sohn und einem verhungernden Welpen niederzukämpfen, doch er blieb in ihrem Hinterkopf und quälte sie mit Ungewissheit, ob sie ihren Sohn an den Wahnsinn verlor.

Potter zog die Hand ganz weg und Draco wimmerte erneut.

„Schhhh... ruhig, mein Kleiner. Du bekommst schon, was du willst..." Potters Stimme war sanft und ruhig, trotzdem rauschten Wellen der Angst ihren Körper rauf und runter. Ihr Herz war schon wieder auf Hochtouren und klebriger Schweiß tränkte ihren Umhang. Wie konnte sie ihrem Sohn nur helfen? Wirklich helfen?

Der Lord kniete sich wieder aufrecht hin und bog mit Bedacht den Oberkörper seines Opfers weiter nach vorne. Die schweren Ketten bewegten sich nur schwer mit und Narzissa konnte erkennen, wie die dicken stumpfen Bänder in die weiche Haut ihres Sohnes drückten. Aus manchen Wunden lief, dank der körperlichen Anstrengung, erneut frisches Blut, benässte die Haut und ließ den Anblick noch schrecklicher aussehen. Das Gesicht ihres Engels war zu einer eigenartigen und undeutbaren Fratze verzogen und ihre Eingeweide wurden von kalten Schlangen durchzogen, die jegliche Hoffnung, die sie noch hatte, Stück für Stück fraßen.

Eigentlich heilten Vampire sehr schnell und Narzissa wunderte sich schon, warum der Lord es nicht zuließ, dass sich seine Wunde schloss. Wofür brauchte er das Blut?

Einen blutigen Streifen hinterlassend fuhr Potter mit seiner Hand den Rücken von Draco runter, bis er das Gesäß erreichte. Bedächtig strich er mit seinen blutigen Fingerkuppen über die weiche Haut und wanderte in die Furche zwischen den beiden großen Muskeln, die sich immer wieder an- und entspannten und sich dem Lord erwartend entgegenstreckten. Seine Hand verschwand und Narzissa wusste, dass er in Draco eingedrungen war, als dieser aufkeuchte. Und sie wusste auch, wozu der Lord sein eigenes Blut wohl jetzt brauchte. Der rote Lebenssaft lief Draco an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinab und Narzissa hoffte, dass es nicht sein eigenes Blut war.

Der fast weiße Körper von Draco zitterte wie die Erde bei einem schweren Beben. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und abgehackt und als sich der Lord langsam in ihm versenkte, schrie er unterdrückt auf. Potter stemmte seine Arme in die Seiten seines Opfers und bewegte sich mit solcher Gewalt, dass Draco bei jedem weiteren Stoß immer lauter wurde. Die Schreie und das laute Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllten den Raum, überdeckten das Knistern des Feuers und das Rasseln der Ketten, an denen Draco so hilflos hing.

Magie lag in der Luft und verdickte die Atmosphäre des Zimmers zu einem zähen Brei, der in jede Ecke und in jeden Winkel drang und den Raum unter den Ansturm solcher Macht ächzen ließ. Es war, als ob das Schicksal der Welt selbst zuschaute.

Der Lord lag jetzt halb auf Draco drauf und es sah so aus, als ob er seinen ganzen Körper in den seines Opfers drücken wollte. Seine Hand war wieder verheilt und strich mit der anderen über die gerötete Haut von Draco. Die Liebkosungen waren fast zärtlich oder sah es nur so aus, weil alles andere so brutal war?

Plötzlich riss Potter den Kopf an Dracos Nacken in die Höhe und vergrub seine spitzen Zähne in die Schulter und die Magie im gesamten Raum schien zu explodieren. Wie mit einem imaginären Windstoß stürmte sie aus der Tür, aus den Fenstern, aus dem Kamin. Das Feuer flammte auf und tauchte das Zimmer in tanzende Schatten, ließ die Szene noch unnatürlicher erscheinen. Der Explosion folgte ein wilder Schrei von Draco, der noch immer in seinen Fesseln hing und nun auch den Körper von Potter tragen musste, der sich immer noch an seiner Schulter labte. Doch das schien Draco nicht weiter zu bemerken, denn sein Körper schüttelte sich vor Erregung und orgasmischen Gefühlen. Sein Samen verteilte sich auf dem blutbesudelten Bett und er schloss genießerisch die Augen, um sich den Nachwirkungen hinzugeben.

Die Spannung im Raum, gerade noch zum Greifen nah, hatte sie sich jetzt eher in eine gemütliche Gelassenheit gewandelt. Doch Narzissa stand wie erstarrt in der Tür und musste sich erstmal wieder sammeln. Das Geschehene hatte sie mehr überwältigt, als sie vorher befürchtet hatte. Sie kniete sich vor den Türspalt nieder, denn ihren Beinen vertraute sie nicht.

Sie war Zeuge eines mächtigen... sie wusste nicht, was es war. Wäre Draco nun Vampir, dann müsste er nun trinken und so viel Blut wie möglich in seinen Körper aufnehmen. Hätte der Vampir den Menschen an sich gebunden, wäre die Zeremonie zu kurz gewesen. Vielleicht war es buchstäblich zügelloser Sex. Sex ohne Schranken, ohne Etikette, ohne einen Gedanken an das Danach.

Tränen der Sorge und der Liebe für ihren Sohn rannen über ihr erstarrtes Gesicht. All ihre Pläne, ihren Draco zu retten, waren nur noch ein undurchdringlicher Nebel in ihrem Kopf. Das Einzige, was sie in der Tür und ihren Blick in das Zimmer hielt, war ihr eiserner Wille. Der begann allerdings langsam, aber sicher zu rosten.

Ein modriger Geruch nach alten Klostern oder Weinkellern kroch in ihre Nase und ohne wirklich hinzusehen, bemerkte sie die düstere Gestalt hinter sich. Sie war aufgeflogen, nun konnte sie nichts mehr vor dem Tod retten.

Eine Hand schob sich in ihr oberes Blickfeld und schob die Tür knarrend weiter auf. Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch zuckte der Kopf des neuen Lords nach oben und starrte direkt in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Beherrschtheit war dahin und sie wusste, sie konnte niemandem mehr etwas vormachen. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass und ihre Augen zeigten tiefen Schmerz. Doch der Lord schaute vom Bett aus auf sie herab und Wut und Gefühlskälte zeichneten die Züge auf seinem Gesicht.

Sollte sie betteln? Um ihr Leben? Um ihren Sohn? Oder hatte sie alles verspielt, was sie noch hatte und würde diese Mauern nicht mehr lebend verlassen?

Ein scheuer Blick hinter sich verriet ihr, dass Severus Snape über sie ragte wie eine große Mauer. Sein Blick war in den Raum gerichtet, aber sie wusste, dass er sie nicht vorbeiließ, wenn sie versuchte, sich zu retten. Es war der leere, ergebene und höfliche Blick eines Dieners, der zeigte, dass er der untote Knecht seines Meisters war. Also stimmte es. Ihr alter Schulfreund war ein Anhänger der Blutbestie. Der untote Geruch stieg ihr erneut in die Nase und seine viel zu fahle Haut zeichnete ihn als einen Guhl aus. Ein Zombie, nur mit mehr Hirn und Kreativität, wenn es um Aufgabenerfüllung ging, aber trotzdem die gleiche Ergebenheit, wie ein Zombie seinem Meister gegenüber.

„Oh, Narzissa, was habe ich dir gesagt?", fragte Potter mit einem Hauch von Amüsement in der Stimme. „Ich muss sagen, eigentlich bewundere ich dich für deinen Mut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich eine Schlange in die Höhle des Löwen traut, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass er sie reißt, wenn sie erwischt wird." Ein spöttisches Lächeln zierte seine Mundwinkel, als er von dem großen Himmelbett aufstand und langsam auf sie zuging.

Die Vollkommenheit seines nackten Körpers wurde nur durch das Blut gestört, welches schon an verschiedenen Stellen alt und bräunlich wirkte. Der Geruch von Blut, auch wenn er noch so unterschwellig war, drang in jede Pore ihres Körpers. Er legte sich um sie wie eine dicke Schicht aus Harz, die das Insekt umschloss, wenn es auf einem Baumstamm ruhte. Waren sich die Tiere bewusst, dass sie bald sterben werden, wenn der klebrige Abfall ihre dürren Beinchen hoch kroch?

„Was macht man mit Schlangen, die sie so dumm sind, in ihren Tod kriechen? Beine ausreißen ist ja bekanntlich nicht möglich und auch blenden wäre eher eine Zeitverschwendung. Häuten? Den Jungtieren zum Spielen geben?"

Sie spürte seine geistige Kraft an der obersten Schicht ihrer Panik, wie sie leckte und sich in ihr grub und sich an ihr ergötzte. Er labte sich an ihrer Angst, wie an Blut eines Opfers. Sie spürte seinen Genuss, seinen leidenschaftlichen Voyeurismus. Unter dem Blick, den er ihr schenkte, wand sie sich wie elendiges Kriechgetier und bereute, jemals auf die Welt gekommen zu sein.

„Oh nein, Narzissa, du warst nicht nutzlos. Du hast mir und der Welt deinen Sohn geschenkt, aber du kannst nun keine Dankbarkeit mehr erwarten. Niemand darf sich meiner Anweisung widersetzen und vor allem nicht in meiner Behausung."

Das leise Klirren von Eisen auf Eisen richtete ihr tränenverschwommenes Augenmerk wieder auf das Bett. Draco hatte seine Besinnung in dem See der Lust wieder gefunden, richtete sich auf und flüsterte Worte, die wohl niemand in dem Raum verstanden hatte. Instinktiv lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen, um wenigstens Silben zu erahnen, aber da hatte sich die Kette auch schon in Luft aufgelöst und Draco war befreit. Sie musste erneut Tränen und Angst schlucken, um sich nicht auf ihn zu zustürzen und ihn in ihre Arme zu reißen. Seelenruhig und langsam schritt die schlanke Gestalt ihres Sohnes auf sie zu. Keine Spur mehr von Unterwerfung oder Furcht, er blieb einfach seitlich neben Potter stehen, nahm die Hand seines scheinbaren Meisters in die seine und legte den Kopf auf die fremde Schulter. Die Gesten sahen so vertraut und liebevoll aus, dass nur das verkrustete Blut daran erinnerte, was noch vor wenigen Minuten hier passiert war.

Das seltsam metallische Aroma von Blut wurde immer dicker und drohte, sie zu ersticken, aber sie hatte sich noch unter Kontrolle. Es war nicht so, als ob sie nie mit Blut in Berührung gekommen wäre, schließlich bestand die dunkle Magie aus vielen verschiedenen Ritualen, wo genau dieses eines der wichtigen Bestandteile war. Aber sie war nie ein Verehrer dieser Methoden gewesen, eher jemand, der die Mittel zum Zweck billigte.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?", fragte der Lord in den Raum, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Sie wusste aber genau, dass sie nicht gefragt wurde.

Draco nickte nur und gab dem Lord einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und sahen auf Narzissa hinab. Potter stellte sich hinter ihn und schmiegte sich an den Rücken von Draco, als er mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Zauberstab herbei rief. Er drückte den schmalen Holzstab in die Hand ihres Sohnes und dann legte er seine Hände um die Hüften seines Geliebten.

„Ich liebe dich", waren die letzten Worte von Draco und die letzten Laute, die Narzissa auf dieser Welt hörte und mit unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen in ihrer Seele stellte sie fest, dass die Worte nicht an sie gerichtet waren.

* * *

Na? Schockiert? Oder doch eher gelangweilt? Oder etwas ganz anderes erwartet bzw. von mir erwartet? 

Ich bin für jeden Kommentar offen!


End file.
